Not Rape, Just LOVE for 2
by Jackdude3006
Summary: This was sent to me in a pm and when i looked for the account it said that the account was missing. SO this is extreamly fucked up, and i got exteramly horny editing it. SO did Johnny test. Rated M for Rape, Sex, and Drunkness


**This is one more story to add to the story of my fucked up mind.**

Hey, My name is Johnny Test. Out of the 3 of us, I have been asked to add my story first, so here goes… I am 18 and this happened to me about 8 months ago. I live in a small town, where not much happens. When I was around 17, a girl called Sissy moved into a house very near to mine. She was and still is, very beautiful. She has a full, but very good figure. She had moved from a much bigger town and her views and opinions had a lot of people in our town frowning to say the least. But I fell deeply in love with her, as did nearly every other male in our town. We became friends and she informed me that even though she loved me, she couldn't date me because I would not be able to cope with her and her mind. Every day that went by I fell deeper in love with her and I'm embarrassed to say that I cried myself to sleep many times. She called me her little brother, which I pretended to like, but I hated it. She came over to my house one day, which took a while to happen because my parents loathed her. They didn't want her to meet my little sister, Tesla, her name is actually Tessa but everyone calls her Tesla. But mum and dad were at their best friends house, so I sneaked her in. Tesla was there and was very excited to meet her. She idolised her before she even met her, which didn't surprise me as I did too. The two of them hit it off in a big way, enough to make me jealous anyway. They girl talked until it wasn't safe for Sissy to be there. They kissed goodbye and I think both of them missed or dismissed how moody I was being. As Sissy was leaving she told me that she thought Tesla was fantastic. I couldn't see why. My sister was just very plain and very young. She was still at an age where my parents wouldn't allow her to spend any time alone in the house. The following day I met Sissy and she went on and on about my sister, which Tesla had done about her after she had left the night before. I didn't say much. She got annoyed with me and told me I was acting like a twat and she demanded to know why. Sissy was always very straight to the point. We then had a huge and very emotional fight, in which I told her that I was in love with her. I figured that would be the bombshell of the argument, but then she told me that was gay. I cried for what seemed like hours. To comfort me she kissed me and we then had our first kiss. I know you want to hear about the fucked up bit, so I'm going to get straight to it! We got my dads Brandy bottle and got very drunk. In the middle of us kissing, in which I was about to cum all over the place, she whispered in my ear 'I will let you make love to me if you do something for me' I jumped back and started rambling like an idiot telling her that I would do anything she wanted. Then pouring Brandy down my throat, she told me that what she wanted was to see me fuck my sister. I chocked on the brandy. She said if I said anything nasty to her I would never see her again. She also told me that she thought everyone in these little towns fucked their sisters. I was completely shocked. I was also disgusted but I was too in love to say so. She asked me to go home and think about it. She said she wanted me to try and look at Tesla in the bath and looked at her tits. I thought to myself that Tesla didn't have tits. I went home and forced myself to think about it. This was Tesla for fuck sake. I got mad if she looked at a boy in the street. I decided there was no way I would do it, I couldn't. So I text Sissy and said I couldn't do it. She didn't reply. The next day I went around to meet her but her dad told me she had gone into town with Boomer. Boomer is a dumb ass Wanker who lives in our town. I went to the centre point, which is the only place they could be. They were there. A group of them were drinking and Boomer had his arms draped over her and he was kissing her neck. I was so angry I wanted to kill him. I told her to come home with me and she laughed, turned around and kissed him on his mouth. I could see his tongue in her mouth. I turned around and walked away. I went home and cried. I know you must think that this guy cries a lot, but before Sissy I only cried at a family members funeral. I was in love. Badly. So I decided to do it. As soon as I called Sissy and said I'd do it I could hear her telling Boomer to get off her. I guess she had planned the whole thing but I couldn't care. She couldn't leave me. She couldn't leave whatever the fuck it was that we had. I would do what I had to do. The following week, my parents went to their friend's house again. Dad was going to play poker, so they would be gone for hours. I was baby sittingTesla. As soon as my parents left, the girls were back to talking and giggling. Tesla had no idea what was going to happen. Sissy seemed to think that alcohol was always the best way to butter up young girls. So we told Tesla she would be allowed to drink Brandy that night, she hated it but drank it because Sissy did. I had never seem my sister gush over someone the way she did with Sissy. I didn't focus for one second about what I was about to do. I didn't really believe anything would happen. Anyway we all got drunker and drunker. Sissy suggested that we play truth and dare. Tesla couldn't believe her luck. She was never allowed to hang out with my friends and me and this was the girl she idolised. In this game the girls kissed, I kissed Sissy, she stripped down to her panties and I fell deeper in love. Sissy and me were tipsy. Tesla was drunk. Very drunk. Sissy took Tesla's top off. She wasn't wearing a bra. I didn't know where to look. I felt sick and I wished I didn't love Sissy the way I did. I don't think Tesla was aware of or gave much thought as to what was happening. I know she had never kissed anyone and I think she was overwhelmed with what she was feeling when Sissy kissed her. Sissy took Tesla over to the bed and told me to wait and only come over when I was willing to do what she wished. She said 'we will see if you really love me now'. The girls were kissing on the bed. Sissy laid my little sister down and took off her panties. I saw her slip her finger into her pussy and Tesla gasped. I felt sick and excited. I kept telling myself that loads of people do things like this. Love is never prefect. Sissy took her panties off and I saw her shaved pussy for the first time. I could feel my face sweating. I wanted her so badly. So I had to want my sister too. I walked over to the bed and I grabbed Sissy and started kissing her so hard. She told Tesla to sit up. I looked into my sister eyes for the first time that night and I tried telling her I was sorry without having to speak. I will never know if she knew. Sissy told her to take my clothes off. Tesla laughed but then saw the serious look in Tesla's face, so she started to undress me. We were all naked on the bed. Sissy told me to look at my sister. She told me to look at how perfect her breasts were and how flat her tummy was. So I did. She then came right up to me, took my hand and guided one of my fingers into her (Sissy's) pussy. I moaned far louder than she did. She was so tight. I guess that's because she is gay. I pushed my finger in and out of her. I even started to forget that my sister was behind me. I forgot until I felt Sissy's hand on mine. She was pulling it behind me. With her other hand she had pulled Tesla's head towards hers and was kissing her. Their faces were so close to me I could see their tongues in each other's mouths. It would have been amazing if one of the girls hadn't been my baby sister. Then I felt Sissy pull my hand again but this time I felt it touch something-something soft and wet. It was my sister's virgin pussy. I closed my eyes and tried to just focus on the fact that I was fingering the girl I loved so much. With Sissy's hand still on mine I/Sissy grabbed Tesla's tight ass and pulled it close towards my back. Then she whispered to me 'do it, I want to know that your fingers are inside her' so I took a breath and felt for her pussy. I felt it. It was soft and silky. It was also surprisingly wet. I bit my lip and felt inside and I felt her hole. I don't think Tesla was aware that it was my finger and not Sissy's. I pushed my finger into her pussy. It was tight, tighter than Sissy's. It felt good and I was so sorry that it felt so good. Then Sissy pulled her around so that she was in the middle of us. My sister was facing Sissy and kissing her as much as she could. I again pushed my finger into Tesla's pussy, this time with a bit more force than before. She gasped. Then she started pushing her hips down onto my finger. I accidentally pushed my thumb into her ass. This was the first point in the evening that I started to feel horny. I'm a guy and my fingers were inside a tight pussy. I couldn't help it I guess. My honey and me were kissing and my little sister was pressing hard down onto my now 2 fingers. Then Tesla looked down and realised that it was my hand inside her pussy. She looked back at me and she said 'Johnny, what are you doing?' she looked shocked and upset. Sissy pulled her face back around and said to her 'you know it's okay right? This is what grown ups do, you don't want to be a baby do you?' She shook her head. I felt so guilty. Sissy motioned to me to continue. I began to finger Tesla again. I also started to rub her clit. She started to groan. She lay back onto my chest and I could see that Sissy was licking her nipples. From the position I was in I could see my sister's face with her eyes closed and her mouth open. She was pushing her pussy onto my fingers. Sissy then came up and started to kiss me. I pulled her back slightly by her hair and I said to her ' I can't do this' she kissed me again. I said whilst she was still kissing me 'I can't do this, but I can't stop. I love you Sissy, I love you so much'. Sissy pulled my hand out of my sister's pussy. She pushed me back. She told me to lie down. She lay over me and I could feel her breasts against my chest. I grabbed her ass and pushed two fingers into her. She pulled away from me and said 'not yet baby, remember what you said you'd do for me' I had thought that the incest part of the evening was over. She pulled Tesla over toward us. She got the Brandy bottle and tipped it into Tesla's mouth. She gagged and swayed slightly. Sissy then situated her so that she was sitting over me. I could feel her pussy on my stomach. It was too much for me. I closed my eyes and pretended that is was Sissy sitting over me. I knew what was going to happen. I also knew that it was very cruel to make a young girl break her virginity on top of a man, but I also knew that if I were on top of her I would have to look at her or have my eyes open for some part of it. So I just lay still and kept my eyes shut. I heard Sissy telling Tesla that her pussy would hurt for a second but then be okay. Tesla then told Sissy that she had put a big candle into her pussy before and it hurt. I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't believe that my little sister had done something so sexual. I felt slightly better, but not much. Sissy then took my cock in her hand. I am 7 inches, so not huge but I was never shy in the locker room. I opened one eyes slightly. The anticipation was killing me. I just wanted it to be over. Sissy was moving Tesla so that she was crouching above my cock. She then took my cock and guided it towards her pussy. I quickly shut my eyes again. I couldn't believe what was about to happen. I was so drunk. I then felt my sister's tight pussy against the head of my cock. Sissy was gently pushing her body down so that my cock was pushing into her deeper. She started gasping. On a reflex I grabbed my sister's hips. She grabbed onto my hands and dug her nails into my skin. My sister's pussy felt tight and I hate to say it but fucking incredible. I wanted her. I wanted to fuck her. I began to push her down onto my cock. She now had two people pushing her slender body down onto my hard cock. She started to make sounds that indicated that she was in pain. I wanted to stop and to get her off me, but I couldn't. I wanted to be deeper inside her. I pushed her down further. Just when I was thinking that the candle must have broken her virginity, her pussy walls became painfully tight. My cock began to hurt. But I'm guessing not as much as her cunt was hurting her because she was now crying out. I opened my eyes and saw her eyes watering. Sissy said 'do you want to stop' with the first compassion in her voice I had ever heard. However I am ashamed to say that I said 'no'. I pulled her off me and threw her down onto the bed. I held her down and said to Sissy 'I am only doing this because I love you. I don't want to do it' she smiled and said 'right, whatever. Just fuck her hard okay'. I turned to face Tesla; she looked scared and also confused. I lay over her, took my cock in my hand and brought it toward her pussy hole. She wasn't nearly as wet as she had been before. I spit on my fingers and ribbed the spit all over her cunt. I then took her legs in my hand, opened them up and pushed them towards her stomach. My cock was right up against her hole. I could feel her body shaking. Sissy came up behind me and whispered 'do it, please do it'. With that I rammed my cock into my sister's pussy. She screamed out. I was sorry but I had to fuck her. Her pussy felt as though it was ripping slightly. She was trying to push my shoulders back. I fucked her so hard. Sissy was biting into my shoulder and I could feel her tits on my back. I pushed Tesla's legs back further so my cock fucked deeper into her cunt. I was crying out. Tesla was whimpering and still trying to push me off her. I didn't want to rape her so I kissed her to make her feel better. I'm really not fucked up; I'm a nice boy. I didn't want her to be in pain, but she was. So what could I do? As I slowed down my thrusts into her pussy, she calmed down. Her grip on my shoulders softened. I asked her if she was okay. She hesitated to answer, then nodded gently. I took her hands off my shoulders; I could see traces of blood in her fingernails. I pulled her arms over her head and held them together with one of my arms. I started fucking her again. Sissy told her to wrap her legs around my back. She did as she was told. Her doing this opened up her pussy again so I began to ram into her as I had before. She felt so good. I was the only man ever to have been inside of her. I fucked her and fucked her. I could feel that I was about to cum; I grabbed her hair and pulled it as I cried out and came harder than I ever had in my life into my sister's cunt. I lay inside of her feeling my cum on my dick. I didn't really know what to do then. I didn't want to deal with what I had done. So I just lay there inside of her. I felt Sissy smoothing my hair back. I felt better instantly. You must understand that I am in love. People do fucked up things when they're in love, right? We all layed down together and Sissy whispered into my ear. Soon we will fuck. And you can take my virginity too.'


End file.
